micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Community Portal
This is the main discussion forum used for community-wide discussions about MicroWiki's operations, policies, design, and improvement. All members of the community are welcome to contribute to this page. Please sign and date your post by typing ~~~~ or clicking the signature icon in the edit toolbar. If you would like to start a new inquiry, please place it at the bottom of the page with a two-tier ( ) heading. In addition, past discussions from the Community Portal can be found at: *CP Archives lists all of the past discussions from the Community Portal page, including major discussions and chronological archives. Policies Aryavart for Adminship Hi! I'm Aryavart aka Harshvardhan. I and Harry(TheIrishNationalist) started initiative to restart this wiki when it was dull and unused. Thanks to great help give by Luxor and Austenesia this site was recovered. I was beaurocrat/admin. I left this site thinking people need something else and started Micropedia project. But it isn't what people needed. I had done many contribution including designing logo(later some improvement by andrew). As I was popular when I left. I left on my own will and now I regret it because I think because of it wiki is back in chaos. Do change this and bring wiki to the glory it rightfully deserves I need to be admin again. I need to implement wiki policy and edit protected pages. I have to add new templates powered by HTML 5. To do this I need your help. Please understand it that wiki isn't a political position. But it is an important place which should function nicely to maintain geo-golotical structure of the community. So when wiki is good it is good for all. So I say let's today think above politics and person disputes and please help me to implement the common dream of us all- raising wiki to glory! Discussion NOTE - Wikia have frozen admin elections on this wiki until 1 January 2013. Any new appointments to the administration will not be made until then. Support * Support. '''I think that aryvart would be a worthy admin. * '''Support. I think I really need to be in to improve wiki. I would save many from leaving it. And many new good nations who see wiki would stay here. :) ----Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 19:45, November 15, 2012 (UTC) * Support He created this society and kept it under control, now he is gone, the wiki has gone astray. Lkaushik2 (talk) 19:42, November 15, 2012 (UTC) * Strong oppose Along with being rude to users, Aryavart's policies were often inappropriate harmful, and he also used his positions to attempt to radically reform MicroWiki in unnecessary ways. We don't need an administrator like this again. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 21:27, November 15, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment'. I think I should remind you that you agreed with so called 'radical reforms.' you only disagreed that it should be done right now. And perhaps you only said they are good idea. And about so called rudely speaking, I would like to add that it was only with one single person who was troubling the people on chat and it was to prevent him from cyber-bullying others. Well as of fact that other admins weren't banning him. And that person is Andrew who troubled almost everybody. --Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 12:44, November 16, 2012 (UTC) *'OPPOSE' -||- --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 22:02, November 15, 2012 (UTC) * Strong Support He done lots of stuff ~ Seb (Can't be bothered to put my full name, just take it it's me.) **When adding your comment, you can insert "~~~~" and it will add it automatically. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 19:55, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * Strong Support - '''this wiki needs a strong admin. User:KemetGov * '''Support This guy looks like a strong leader, at least by his words. Great comrade. --Comrade King Johan (talk) 05:21, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * Support I trust him. He will be a good admin here. :) Ufkpr (talk) 10:11, November 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Strong oppose '''Rude to members, same reason as Kyng Andrew Creed My Talk Page • Empire of Smallia 11:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment'. Guess who says this. Guy who want to do suicide for just getting banned for trolling. I hope you didn't forget any of these stuff, right. --Harshvardhan (User) (Wall) 12:44, November 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose''' Your clearly rude to members I don't think we need a admin like that. SaluteDack (talk) 17:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * '''Support. '''He is worthy of such an honour. Prince Yousef 19:46, November 16, 2012 (GMT) Spanish MicroWiki The Spanish micronationalist community moves to the new Wiki Micronaciones. Regards.--Jatrobat (talk) 17:38, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Why, if I might ask? --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 17:50, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course. The admin was an internet troll as you can read here, and the community decided to move in an irc meeting.--Jatrobat (talk) 21:14, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I guess I'd trust you with that, since I can't really speak Spanish. You want me to update the main page then? --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 21:34, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks in advance.--Jatrobat (talk) 22:36, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's alredy done :) --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 12:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC)